


In cinque atti

by Trixie_7



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Maca raggiunge l'elicottero, ma non riesce ad accettare l'idea di lasciare Zulema.Così, costringe il pilota a tornare indietro.(Aka Maca ha la possibilità di dire addio, come si deve, a Zulema).
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship, macarena ferreiro / zulema zahir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	In cinque atti

#  **ATTO I**

*  
  


_In the morning you always come back_

*

La vita è fatta di scelte e ogni scelta che prendiamo ha delle conseguenze. Possiamo anche scegliere di non scegliere, ma sarà comunque una scelta. Il problema è che non siamo sempre noi a fare le scelte che ci condizionano. A volte, sono gli altri a scegliere. E perciò Macarena Ferreiro aveva forse scelto di invischiarsi sentimentalmente con il proprio capo, certo, ma in carcere non c’era finita per scelta propria, ovvio che no. Tuttavia, a un certo punto della sua vita, aveva deciso di rimanerci. Anzi, no, meglio: a un certo punto della sua vita, Macarena Ferreiro aveva scelto Zulema Zahir. E il carcere era stato solo una conseguenza. Ironia della sorte, sembrava che tutte le relazioni di Maca la legassero al carcere – il suo capo, Fabio, Rizos, Zulema. Con la differenza che, questa volta soltanto, ne era consapevole.

L’aveva scelto.

Quando, invece di seguire Castillo, Maca era tornata indietro, quando era tornata da Zulema, non l’aveva fatto perché era la cosa giusta da fare, non l’aveva fatto per l’odio contro Sandoval, non l’aveva fatto per il senso di lealtà verso le detenute che, nel bene o nel male, erano diventate la sua famiglia nel corso degli anni, no. Maca era tornata indietro perché indietro c’era Zulema. E tutto il resto era solo quello che era e non era Zulema e perciò non aveva importanza.

Zulema aveva importanza.

Fin dal loro primo incontro, Zulema aveva determinato la vita della Rubia, controllando aspetti su cui nemmeno Maca era stata allora in grado di esercitare la propria volontà, trasformando ogni secondo su questa terra in un inferno.

E Macarena l’aveva odiata, per questo.

Aveva desiderato ucciderla e aveva ucciso, per Zulema. 

Era quasi morta per mano di Zulema.

Ed era viva, solo grazie a Zulema.

Perché la verità era che il mondo è un inferno di per sé e Maca aveva imparato a sopravvivere solo perché Zulema le aveva strappato dagli occhi il velo di Maya con cui si era bendata. 

A volte, nel sonno, Maca evocava ancora mostri che credeva di aver dimenticato e dava loro le mani di Zulema e la voce di Zulema e il volto di Zulema perché la ragione delle paure più profonde di Maca era sempre stata Zulema e continuava ad essere Zulema. Soltanto, con gli anni, Maca aveva smesso di avere paura di Zulema e aveva iniziato ad avere paura _per_ Zulema. Negli incubi di Maca, ora, era Zulema ad essere inghiottita dall’oscurità, senza che lei potesse fare nulla per salvarla.

Ma, da quegli incubi, Maca si svegliava sempre. Ansante, sudata, furiosa per la sensazione di impotenza che non riusciva a scacciare dal cuore, ma si svegliava.

In quel momento, invece, non riusciva a svegliarsi.

Quando era salita sull’elicottero, Maca si era subito guardata alle spalle, sicura che avrebbe visto Zulema correre verso di lei. Ma Zulema non c’era. Ma non era possibile, che Zulema non ci fosse. Zulema era sempre stata lì, dietro di lei, pronta a pugnalarla alle spalle o a salvarla da una lavatrice in funzione, lì, contro la sua schiena, per chiuderle la zip di un vestito o sfilarle una maglietta da sopra la testa, lì, con il fiato sul suo collo, pronta a stringervi intorno le dita fino a soffocarla o a posarvi le labbra e morderlo fino a che non fosse venuta. 

Zulema doveva essere lì, doveva essere dietro di lei, che fosse per spingerla nel vuoto o per trattenerla sulla terra non aveva importanza, contava solo che ci fosse.

Sentì il panico serrarle il petto non appena si accorse che l’elicottero stava prendendo quota e il suo primo istinto fu di saltare tra la sabbia del deserto, perché non voleva allontanarsi da Zulema. Ma i muscoli non rispondevano ai comandi, il suo corpo sembrava come paralizzato. Maca tenne gli occhi puntati a terra. L’avrebbe vista, di questo era sicura. Da un momento all’altro, Maca era sicura che avrebbe visto Zulema agitare le braccia in direzione dell’elicottero. _Puta Rubia_ avrebbe urlato.

Ma l’elicottero si alzava, il cielo pieno del frastuono delle pale, e Maca sentiva di essere sul punto di vomitare.

Voleva solo svegliarsi.

Se solo si fosse svegliata, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Avrebbe scoperto di essersi addormenta su una sdraio, sotto il sole, e che Zulema la stava osservando dalla piscina dell’hotel, come l’aveva osservata quel giorno di tanti anni prima, in fuga tra il mare e la terra del Marocco.

Ma Maca non riusciva a svegliarsi.

Perché quell’incubo non era un incubo.

Maca faticava a respirare, il petto che si alzava e abbassava sempre più velocemente, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata contro la sua cassa toracica – e il dolore che sentiva dentro, che sentiva nelle ossa e nell’anima sempre più acuto, come se fosse la distanza stessa da Zulema a ferirla, martoriarla, dilaniarla.

Gli occhi di Maca erano spalancati, scrutavano a terra con disperazione, alla ricerca di Zulema.

E poi lo vide.

Vide Zulema, stesa a terra, una macchia scura intorno al suo corpo, era coperta di sangue. E Maca l’aveva vista spesso coperta di sangue, ma non era quasi mai il suo.

«Scendi» bisbigliò Maca, rivolta al pilota. Ma l’elicottero continuava a salire, Zulema sempre più lontana.

«Scendi!» urlò Maca, il dolore e la disperazione in quell’unico comando.

Il pilota non la sentì. O, probabilmente, la ignorò.

Maca lo sapeva che, tornando a terra, rischiavano di rimanerci. Non aveva idea di quello che fosse successo con gli uomini di Ramala, ma certo non doveva essere andata poi così bene. Ma a Maca non importava.

Aveva vissuto anni senza conoscere Zulema e nulla di quello che aveva fatto in tutto quel tempo aveva avuto senso. E aveva provato a vivere senza Zulema dopo averla conosciuta ed era stato come scomparire a poco a poco. Era arrivata a credere che fosse Zulema il problema, che, se si fosse liberata di lei, Maca sarebbe stata felice. Ma ora che questa possibilità era diventata realtà, Maca sapeva che a dissanguarsi nel deserto dell’Almeria non era solo Zulema.

Lei stessa stava morendo tra la sabbia.

Perché Zulema era una parte di Maca. E non era la parte migliore di lei, al contrario. E, forse, certe cose sarebbe meglio lasciarle morire. Ma c’era quel dolore, che sembrava spaccarle in due l’anima, che chiedeva solo di essere placato e Maca sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscita solo salvando Zulema.

O morendo accanto a lei.

_Uguali o niente._

«Mi dispiace» bisbigliò Maca, in direzione del proprio ventre.

Poi, alzò la pistola e la puntò alla nuca del pilota. Il gesto sembrò attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo.

«Torna indietro» disse, non un tremito nella voce, non un attimo di esitazione. «Torna indietro. Da Zulema».

«Puttana di merda» bisbigliò il pilota, sottovoce, virando.

Perché la vita è fatta di scelte.

E Zulema Zahir era la scelta di Macarena Ferreiro.

*

_Hai viso di pietra scolpita_

_sangue di terra dura,_

_sei venuta dal mare._

*

Zulema aveva perso molto sangue.

Maca si sporcò le mani, le scarpe, la maglietta, i jeans, il viso del sangue di Zulema. Si inginocchiò accanto alla sua testa, infilò le braccia sotto le sue spalle. Era ancora caldo. Il sangue di Zulema le scottava la pelle come gocce di cera lasciata colare lungo una candela.

Al rumore delle pale dell’elicottero, se ne unì un secondo, che la Rubia riconobbe come _jeep_ in avvicinamento.

Maca prese a trascinare Zulema sulla sabbia.

«Cinque secondi!» urlò il pilota.

La testa di Zulema ciondolava, priva di vita. Una striscia di sangue - troppo sangue - sulla sabbia. Maca ne sentiva il sapore sulle labbra. Non era la prima volta.

Non aveva mai baciato Zulema. Baciarla, avrebbe significato dirle troppo. Avrebbe significato dirle cose che Maca non era pronta a confessare nemmeno a sé stessa – e quanto era stupido, ora, quel silenzio tra di loro, ora che sarebbe potuto diventare infinito, immutabile, eterno, ora che non erano più certe di avere un altro domani. Perciò no, Macarena non aveva mai baciato Zulema, ma ogni volta in cui il desiderio di farlo era diventato troppo grande per poter essere controllato, l’aveva morsa. Le aveva morso le labbra fino a farle sanguinare.

E sentire il sapore del suo sangue.

Questa volta però era diverso. Questa volta Macarena voleva solo lasciarsi andare, accasciarsi lì, nel deserto, raggomitolarsi tra le braccia di Zulema e sussurrarle nell’orecchio tutto quello che non era mai riuscita a dirle prima. La morte l’avrebbe trovata lì, accanto al cuore di Zulema.

Ma Zulema aveva ragione, non era più sola.

Perciò, un passo dopo l’altro, Maca riuscì a raggiungere l’elicottero e vi si issò all’interno, trascinando il corpo inerte di Zulema con sé. Il velivolo si stava già alzando dal suolo quando Maca sentì il primo sparo e il rumore di un proiettile contro il metallo.

Il pilota imprecò, ma per Maca ogni cosa era passata in secondo piano.

Il viso di Zulema era pallido come non l’aveva mai visto, con occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi e le labbra così bianche che Maca poteva distinguerne il contorno solo perché le conosceva tanto bene. Era terrorizzata, Maca, perché non l’aveva mai vista così, mai, nemmeno quando le aveva iniettato aria nelle vene. Quella volta era stata lei ad avere la vita di Zulema tra le mani, mentre ora ogni cosa era completamente fuori dal suo controllo.

«Figli di puttana» urlò il pilota.

Maca registrò l’accensione di una spia rossa sul quadro di comando, evidentemente gli uomini di Ramala avevano una buona mira, ma l’elicottero non perse quota, perciò Maca concluse che non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Si guardò intorno nell’abitacolo, alla ricerca di una casetta del pronto soccorso e la trovò sotto un sedile. Quando l’aprì, capì subito che Zulema doveva aver dato indicazioni al pilota a riguardo perché vi trovò tutto il materiale chirurgico necessario ad estrarre pallottole o ricucire ferite da arma da fuoco. «Puta Zulema» bisbigliò Maca, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che le avevano ostruito la gola al pensiero delle improvvisate lezioni di chirurgia che Zulema le aveva impartito. _Nel caso mi capiti di spararti per sbaglio,_ le aveva detto.

Ma Maca sapeva anche che ricucire Zulema ed estrarre i proiettili dal suo corpo non sarebbe servito a nulla, perché quello che doveva fare in quel momento era impedire ad altro sangue di uscire. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lei e prese a tamponare e ostruire con le garze, come meglio poteva. Premette con tutta la forza che aveva sulla ferita appena sopra il cuore, quella che le sembrava più grave.

«Non arriveremo in Marocco!» urlò il pilota.

«Cosa?» domandò Maca, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Zulema. Sperava di vedervi tornare un po’ di colore.

«Hanno il colpito il serbatoio. C’è una perdita».

Maca deglutì. «Almuñécar» gridò.

«Come?»

«Va’ ad Almuñécar».

«Che cazzo c’è, ad Almuñécar?» domandò il pilota, mentre cambiava rotta.

Maca non rispose.

«Svegliati. Ti prego, svegliati» bisbigliava a fior di labbra e non avrebbe saputo dire se quella supplica fosse rivolta a sé o a Zulema.

*

_Tu viva tacevi_

*

#  **ATTO II**

«Che possa cagarmi in mano» fece Castillo, mentre osservava un elicottero – un fottuto elicottero, atterrare nel suo giardino.

Da quando si era ritirato dal servizio ed era andato in pensione, si era illuso che la sua vita sarebbe stata anonima e priva di avvenimenti e, in tutta onestà, per un po’ lo era stata. Una vita di tranquillità e contemplazione, ecco quello che aveva scelto. Anche per questo, quando Ferreiro e Zahir avevano deciso di mettersi in società e diventare l’incubo peggiore di ogni gioielliere di Spagna e a Castillo era stato chiesto di collaborare alle indagini, l’ex-ispettore aveva rifiutato. Ascoltare i notiziari o – occasionalmente – le frequenze radio delle forze dell’ordine e indovinare quando effettivamente ci fosse lo zampino di quelle due e quando no era, a suo parere, il massimo del coinvolgimento che il suo vecchio cuore poteva sopportare. Ed erano brave, Castillo doveva ammetterlo, ma non impeccabili. Erano troppo coinvolte dal punto di vista emotivo l’una dall’altra e questo era un punto debole che la polizia spagnola avrebbe potuto sfruttare, se solo se ne fosse accorta. E sì, avevano chiesto il suo aiuto proprio per questo, perché nessuno conosceva Ferreiro e Zahir come le conosceva lui, ma rimanevano comunque degli incompetenti.

Perciò, non appena vide l’elicottero dalla finestra del suo salotto, capì subito di chi fosse la colpa. Appoggiandosi al bastone, prese una delle innumerevoli pistole che aveva nascosto in casa – non era più in servizio, d’accordo, ma si era fatto molti nemici nel corso degli anni e avrebbe venduto cara la pelle in ogni caso – prima di precipitarsi fuori.

«Che cazzo sta succedendo?» sbraitò.

«È ferita!» urlò qualcuno da dentro l’elicottero, le cui pale iniziavano lentamente a fermarsi. Castillo riconobbe subito la voce di Ferreiro e non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse, il panico nelle sue parole era più che indicativo.

Imprecando, Castillo si avvicinò al portellone aperto e guardò all’interno. Vide Maca, completamente coperta di sangue da capo a piedi, le mani premute sul petto di Zulema come se cercasse di impedire alla sua anima di lasciarne il corpo. E, probabilmente, era esattamente quello che stava facendo. Ammesso che Zulema non fosse già morta.

«Ti serve un ospedale, Ferreiro» disse Castillo.

«No!» urlò Macarena.

«Porca puttana» imprecò l’uomo.

«Castillo, te lo sto chiedendo per favore. Ma sono pronta a spararti, se necessario».

Di questo, Castillo non dubitava.

Aveva guardato Macarena sacrificare la propria libertà per Zulema. Non avrebbe esitato a sacrificare lui. Fissò Ferreiro negli occhi, chiedendosi che cosa la legasse davvero a Zahir. C’era una sola risposta corretta, a quella domanda e, se si fosse trattato di altre due persone qualsiasi, Castillo non avrebbe avuto dubbi, ma loro…

Un movimento alla sua sinistra lo distrasse. Un uomo – il pilota, probabilmente – si era messo a correre nel suo giardino, verso il cancello.

«Ehi, figlio di puttana!»

«Lascialo andare!» gridò Macarena. «Castillo, aiutami a salvare Zulema!» aggiunse, una disperazione tale nella voce che l’uomo non poté fare altro che bestemmiare e prendere il telefono.

Era in pensione, sì. Ma ad Almuñécar non accadeva nulla senza che lui ne fosse a conoscenza e sapeva esattamente chi chiamare in quel caso.

*

«Una fottuta veterinaria, Castillo? Una veterinaria?» urlò Macarena.

«Ho studiato medicina per qualche anno prima di cambiare facoltà» rispose la donna, che già si stava affaccendando intorno a Zulema. Maca e Castillo ne avevano trasportato il corpo dall’elicottero al tavolo del salotto.

Maca prese la pistola dalla cintola dei jeans e la puntò alla testa della veterinaria. «Se lei muore, tu muori» disse.

L’altra si limitò a lanciare uno sguardo veloce a Castillo. «In questo caso, cinquanta percento in più alla mia parcella. E portala fuori di qui. L’ultima cosa che mi serve in sala operatoria è l’isteria di una moglie».

Maca sparò un colpo in aria, bucando il soffitto. La polvere e i detriti caddero sul pavimento come fiocchi di neve. 

«Porca puttana! Prima le peonie in giardino, ora il controsoffitto che ho appena rifatto» sbottò Castillo, abbassando il braccio di Maca con il bastone. «Fuori di qui, subito» aggiunse poi, afferrando il polso della ragazza e quasi trascinandola lontano dal salotto.

Maca non oppose resistenza. Non perché non volesse, ma perché non ne aveva la forza.

«Va’ di sopra. Prima porta a destra, camera per gli ospiti. In realtà c’è solo un letto, ma basterà. Non ti reggi in piedi» le disse Castillo.

«Zulema-»

«Non puoi fare più niente».

Le gambe di Maca cedettero e la donna si accasciò a terra, evitando l’urto con il pavimento solo grazie alle braccia di Castillo. Si trovò appoggiata alla parete, la testa ciondolante. La pistola le sfuggì dalle dita. Era ancora sporca di sangue.

«Doveva essere solo una rapina. Una come tante» bisbigliò Maca, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Castillo annuì. «A proposito» domandò poi, «non è che per caso avete portato del denaro con voi? Perché altrimenti non ho idea di come pagare la veterinaria».

Il volto di Maca assunse uno spiacevole colorito verdastro e, per un secondo, Castillo temette che gli avrebbe vomitato addosso. Invece, Maca portò le ginocchia al petto, come se volesse rannicchiarsi e piangere – il che sarebbe stato peggio che vederla vomitare, a parere di Castillo – ma la ragazza si limitò a infilare la mano in uno degli stivali ed estrarne un piccolo sacchettino. Da questo, prese un diamante.

«Daglielo ora» disse Maca. «Quando Zulema starà bene, ne avrà un altro».

Castillo annuì.

 _Se_ , avrebbe voluto correggerla. _Se Zulema starà bene_. Ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.

«Piccoletto con il bastone!» lo chiamò a quel punto la veterinaria, da dentro il salotto. «Mi servi! Ora!»

A fatica, Castillo si rialzò e, zoppicando e bestemmiando, tornò in salotto.

*

_Tra la vita e la morte_

_la speranza taceva_

*

Maca venne svegliata da un colpo alla gamba. Aprì gli occhi, confusa, aspettandosi di trovare Zulema accanto a lei, stese nel loro letto dell’autocaravan illuminato dai primi raggi dell’alba. Non era la prima volta che, nel sonno, Zulema le tirava calci o gomitate. Ammesso che dormisse davvero e non fingesse. Invece, Maca scoprì di essere stesa sul pavimento di una casa che non conosceva, la testa appoggiata su un basso cuscino da divano e una coperta leggera sulle spalle.

«Cosa?» domandò.

«Svegliati» disse una voce che non riconobbe e, questo, bastò a riscuoterla completamente dal torpore. Si mise a sedere, cercando la pistola nella cintura dei jeans e, non trovandola, il panico crebbe. Panico che fu insopportabile e la travolse come un’onda, quasi lasciandola boccheggiante, non appena ricordò. L’Almeria. Zulema. Il sangue. Castillo.

«Il mio diamante» disse la veterinaria, in piedi davanti a Macarena.

«Come sta?»

«Viva» rispose.

E Maca si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro il muro, prese un respiro profondo.

«Non è fuori pericolo. Tornerò domani a controllare, il piccoletto ha il mio numero, nel caso doveste avere bisogno di me».

Maca annuì. «Ma ce la farà, no?»

«Ho lasciato medicina per non avere _mai_ a che fare con l’isteria di una moglie, non solo in sala operatoria. Voglio solo quello che mi spetta».

Maca le avrebbe volentieri sputato in un occhio, se solo non si fosse sentita tanto stremata. A fatica si alzò in piedi, tenendosi appoggiata al muro, i muscoli indolenziti non solo per aver dormito sul pavimento, ma soprattutto per la corsa nel bel mezzo del deserto, l’aver trascinato Zulema sulla sabbia e aver premuto sulle sue ferite con tutta la disperazione che sentiva in corpo.

Si infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans e ne estrasse un altro piccolo diamante, che porse all’altra senza nemmeno guardarla in faccia.

«Dovresti farti una doccia» le disse la veterinaria.

«Dovresti andare a fanculo» rispose Maca.

*

_C’è chi come te attende l’alba_

_scrutando il tuo viso in silenzio._

_Sei distesa sotto la notte_

_come un chiuso orizzonte morto._

_Povero cuore che sussulti,_

_un giorno lontano eri l’alba._

*

Maca non si era ancora fatta una doccia. Aveva mangiato il panino che Castillo le aveva preparato sì, perché non ricordava nemmeno quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva messo qualcosa sotto i denti e aveva anche un bambino di cui prendersi cura, ma a parte questo non aveva voluto lasciare Zulema.

L’intervento era durato ore. Erano giunte ad Almuñécar sul far del tramonto e ormai stava albeggiando. Castillo era salito al piano superiore a dormire, dopo aver restituito la pistola a Maca, ma lei era rimasta lì, seduta su una sedia accanto al tavolo su cui era stesa Zulema, una mano appoggiata sopra la sua. Sapeva che non avrebbe dormito. Non perché non fosse stanca, ma perché, se avesse chiuso gli occhi e perso di nuovo coscienza, non avrebbe più sentito quel debole, ma regolare _bip_ che era il battito del cuore di Zulema.

Sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto pensare al da farsi. La casa di Castillo era una piccola villetta a due piani, con un grande giardino intorno, principalmente terreno brullo che sicuramente lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato negli anni della pensione. Si trovava fuori mano rispetto al centro di Almuñécar. Il posto ideale, tutto sommato, per un atterraggio d’emergenza con un elicottero. Inoltre, nessuno sapeva dove si trovassero Maca e Zulema in quel momento.

Castillo le aveva detto che i principali notiziari nazionali avevano parlato di loro, quella sera, e di quello che era successo in Almeria. Triana e Goya erano state arrestate mentre Zulema e Maca, anche se identificate, erano date per disperse. Morte, probabilmente. Il sangue che Zulema lasciato nel deserto bastava alla maggior parte dei giornalisti per darla come spacciata.

Una parte remota del cervello di Maca le diceva che sarebbe stato meglio telefonare a suo fratello, fargli sapere che era viva, ma in tutta onestà non le importava un cazzo. Che la credessero viva o morta, Maca non sapeva nemmeno lei se fosse ancora al mondo o se lo avesse lasciato, se in realtà lei e Zulema non fossero ancora là, nel deserto dell’Almeria, e tutto quello che era successo dopo non fosse che un delirio della sua testa, incapace di accettare la morte.

Non la propria, quella di Zulema.

Che poi, era meglio così, no? Che tutti le credessero morte. Era più sicuro, almeno per un po’.

«Puta Rubia».

E Maca pensò di essersi addormentata. Pensò che quello sì che era uno scherzo crudele del suo cuore perché quella voce…

«Sono morta?» domandò Zulema.

Le parole non erano chiare, ma trascinate. Sembrava che Zulema rantolasse, più che parlare. Ma era cosciente.

Maca si portò la mano alla bocca e trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. «No!» esclamò, alzandosi in piedi per poter guardare il viso di Zulema. Era ancora pallida, troppo pallida, e le palpebre erano pesanti, come se il solo tener aperti gli occhi fosse uno sforzo immane, per lei.

«Puta Rubia» ripeté Zulema.

I suoi occhi si chiusero e, per un secondo, Maca sentì di nuovo quella paura paralizzante che l’aveva colta nell’elicottero in volo, quando aveva guardato il deserto e lo aveva visto bagnato del sangue di Zulema. Ma il _bip_ del suo cuore era ancora regolare, il che bastò a convincerla che la donna doveva semplicemente essere tornata a dormire.

Maca le strinse una mano. «Non puoi morire» le disse. «Non azzardarti a morire, Zulema. O ti giuro che dedicherò il resto della mia vita a dimenticarti».

E forse lo aveva solo immaginato, ma a Maca sembrò che le dita di Zulema si stringessero intorno alle sue.

*

_Ogni volta è uno strappo,_

_ogni volta è la morte._

*

#  **ATTO III**

*

_Ogni volta rivivi_

_come una cosa antica_

_e selvaggia, che il cuore_

_già sapeva e si serra_

*

Pensò di essere morta.

Di nuovo.

Contrariamente a quanto si dice, Zulema era convinta che la morte non fosse una sola, nella vita. No, secondo Zulema Zahir nella vita puoi morire infinite volte, puoi morire per ogni istante che passi al mondo, puoi morire così tante volte che la morte non ha più nulla di sconosciuto per te e diventa un’esperienza familiare, quasi attesa. E Zulema aveva fatto amicizia da tempo, con la morte. L’aveva incontrata spesso.

L’aveva incontrata come assassina, ogni volta che aveva preso la vita di qualcuno, senza nemmeno sapere che la morte si prendeva anche un pezzo di Zulema stessa e ogni persona che alleggeriva il mondo, morendo, finiva con il pesare sull’anima di Zulema senza che lei nemmeno se ne accorgesse.

L’aveva incontrata entrando in carcere, quando una parte di lei, quella parte che amava il mare dagli abissi senza fondo e i tramonti che incendiano il cielo e il vento che graffia le guance, era morta varcando quella soglia, solo per rinascere nella speranza cieca e folle della fuga per la libertà. Ma moriva ogni mattina, quella parte di lei, quando i suoi occhi si aprivano e il suo sguardo andava a scontrarsi contro il muro spoglio di una cella e nelle sue orecchie echeggiava la sirena del carcere; e viveva ogni sera, quando Zulema, per addormentarsi, si raccontava una meravigliosa fiaba, quel piano che andava macchinando, di notte in notte, aggiungendo dettagli, limando imperfezioni, smussando angoli così da conquistarsi la libertà.

E la morte le aveva accarezzato le guance con desiderio ogni volta che Zulema aveva chiuso gli occhi convinta che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, che non li avrebbe riaperti di nuovo. In quei casi la morte sembrava preferire l’aspetto della Rubia. _Ti ho quasi ucciso_ , era solita ricordarle Maca, ma la verità era che Maca l’aveva uccisa davvero, ogni volta. Aveva ucciso la debolezza latente in lei, una debolezza che in qualche modo era legata alla Rubia stessa, anche se Zulema non riusciva a capire come.

Ma la morte peggiore di Zulema Zahir era stata Fátima. C’era Fátima e nulla più. Non c’era più stato un _dopo_ , per Zulema, non c’era più stato un _poi_. Fátima. E basta. Non più vento a sferzarle le guance, ma solo lacrime fredde e dolorose come lame, non più tramonti di fuoco, ma solo il rosso del sangue sull’asfalto, non più mare senza fondo, ma solo un abisso di disperazione in cui Zulema cadeva e cadeva e cadeva e moriva e moriva e moriva e continuava e a cadere e a morire.

Da quel giorno, non aveva mai smesso. Un costante morire, un morire ripetuto secondo dopo secondo. Solo, da qualche tempo non moriva più sola. Maca poteva raccontarsi tutte le puttanate che voleva, sul perché avesse cercato e aspettato Zulema, ma in realtà entrambe sapevano che era la morte, che Maca andava cercando. Quel morire lento e languido che era la loro relazione, che Zulema non avrebbe potuto definire altrimenti se non come reciproco omicidio premeditato. Erano il veleno e l’antidoto, erano il cappio intorno al collo e la sedia sotto la punta dei piedi, erano la corrente che ti trascina verso il fondo e il salvagente che ti riporta a riva.

Poi, qualcosa era cambiato.

Maca era rimasta incinta e Zulema si era ammalata.

Maca aveva deciso di lasciarsi la morte – e Zulema, alle spalle. Ma Zulema aveva già avuto abbastanza a che fare con la morte da sapere che non puoi sfuggirle. Che Maca morisse o portasse la morte a Zulema, nel deserto dell’Almeria, non avrebbe avuto importanza, la morte sarebbe comunque rimasta con Maca. E con Zulema.

_Uguali o niente, giusto?_

Ma le cose non erano andate secondo i piani di Zulema. E, forse, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Le cose non andavano mai secondo i piani, quando c’era di mezzo Maca.

Era stato quasi un sollievo quando, alla fine, Zulema aveva capito che l’unica possibilità perché almeno una delle due raggiungesse l’elicottero fosse la morte dell’altra. E Zulema stava già morendo in ogni caso, stava morendo da quasi tutta la vita.

Lo ricordava bene, il suo primo incontro con la morte. Era una bambina e la morte si presentò a lei come un matrimonio programmato – uno stupro legalizzato, al quale Zulema fuggì. Non sapeva ancora, Zulema, che la morte ha molti volti e sì, era fuggita a un mostro, ma per farlo aveva ucciso la bambina che era stata fino a quel momento. La scelta non è mai, per nessuno, tra la vita e la morte, ma solo tra un modo di morire e l’altro: sposa-bambina o bambina senza passato, senza famiglia, senza identità? Vittima o assassina? Prigioniera a _Cruz del Sur_ o figlia di puttana che tenta l’evasione? Per un cancro al cervello o per un colpo di pistola destinato alla Rubia?

Era stato facile, per Zulema, scegliere. E aveva scelto il proiettile destinato a Maca. E così, la morte avrebbe accompagnato la Rubia per il resto della sua vita, era viva solo perché Zulema era morta. A Zulema, Maca avrebbe dovuto ogni singolo respiro, ogni giorno trascorso sulla terra, tutto il suo futuro, persino la vita che portava in grembo.

E Zulema non sarebbe mai stata dimenticata.

Perciò, Zulema pensò di essere morta.

Sentiva dolore e nulla di più.

Non vedeva nulla, non sentiva nulla, non percepiva nulla.

Si era convinta di essere un’anima senza corpo. Ed ecco allora cosa accade, quando muori: nulla, solo sofferenza.

Almeno, Zulema aveva conservato i propri ricordi. Era al primo pianto di sua figlia venuta al mondo che pensò, quando si convinse di essere morta. E chissà se anche la figlia di Maca avrebbe pianto con tanto vigore, nascendo. 

Ma poi, Zulema iniziò a sentire qualcosa. Una superficie dura e fredda. Era sdraiata. E c’erano dei suoni, intorno a lei. Un _bip_. E un altro ancora. Qualcuno le copriva una mano con la propria. E quel profumo… Zulema riconobbe quel profumo.

Non voleva aprire gli occhi. Zulema era sicura che, se avesse aperto gli occhi, avrebbe smesso di pensare di essere morta.

Ma quel profumo…

E forse non era successo nulla. Forse, _El Oasis_ era stato solo… un incubo. E quella era una mattina come tante altre mattine, quando Zulema si svegliava, ma non apriva gli occhi, gli altri sensi che registravano la presenza di Maca accanto a lei nel letto che condividevano nel caravan. Il calore del suo corpo, il respiro lieve che le accarezzava la guancia, il profumo della sua pelle.

Zulema aspettava sempre qualche minuto, prima di aprire gli occhi, di mattina.

Alla fine, però, li apriva sempre.

«Puta Rubia» pensò o forse lo disse, non era sicura.

Poi, aprì gli occhi. E incrociò lo sguardo incredulo di Maca.

«Sono morta?» disse o, almeno, sperò di aver detto, nonostante sapesse già la risposta.

«No!»

Zulema avrebbe riso, se avesse potuto. La Rubia le aveva rovinato la vita così tante volte che era stato ingenuo, da parte sua, credere che non le avrebbe rovinato anche la morte. 

«Puta Rubia».

Zulema chiuse gli occhi.

Ma forse poteva ancora morire. Se avesse semplicemente smesso di lottare, di respirare, di essere…

La voce di Maca giungeva da lontano, come un’eco, condannandola all’oblio se fosse morta. 

Zulema strinse le dita intorno alla mano di Maca, desiderando che fosse il suo collo.

*

_Tu hai giocato bambina_

_sotto un cielo diverso,_

_ne hai negli occhi il silenzio,_

_una nube che sgorga_

_come polla dal fondo._

_Ora ridi e sussulti_

_sopra questo silenzio._

_*_

#  **ATTO IV**

*

_Sei un chiuso silenzio_

_che non cede, sei labbra_

_e occhi bui_

*

A volte, Zulema pensava ancora di essere morta. Ogni volta che la sua coscienza si riaffacciava a questo mondo, per qualche secondo non aveva idea di dove fosse, cosa le fosse successo, perché non riuscisse a muoversi o quale fosse la causa di tutto quel dolore.

Ma il profumo della pelle di Maca bastava a riportarla al presente e Zulema sentiva di nuovo la rabbia montare dentro di sé.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciarla morire.

E Maca era sempre lì. Zulema non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, da quanto tempo si trovasse su quel tavolo, sapeva solo che la Rubia era sempre lì, a tenerle la mano, i capelli biondi aggrovigliati illuminati dai raggi del sole o dalla pallida luna. Spesso, era sola, ma non sempre, anche se Zulema non escludeva la possibilità che si trattasse di allucinazioni perché, oltre a una donna mora dal piglio spigliato che era sicura di non aver mai visto in vita propria, le era parso anche di vedere Castillo. Quel gran figlio di puttana.

Lottando contro il desiderio di tornare presto nell’incoscienza ogni volta che riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, Zulema riusciva ad afferrare brandelli di conversazione. Sapeva, ad esempio, che la sconosciuta non si spiegava come potesse essere ancora viva, che no, nessuna delle ferite era mortale da sola, ma che la quantità di sangue che aveva perso avrebbe dovuto farla fuori e che no, non si sarebbe mai più ripresa, non del tutto. Era troppo presto per valutare eventuali danni neurologici, ma la sconosciuta era sicura che Zulema non avrebbe più riacquistato la piena mobilità e la forza del braccio sinistro. Zulema pensò che, alla prima occasione utile, l’avrebbe strozzata usando solo il braccio sinistro.

Aveva sentito anche Castillo, una volta. Zulema aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, non volendo fargli sapere che era cosciente. L’uomo parlava con la Rubia, le ricordava che lì non era al sicuro, che aveva un’altra vita a cui pensare, che non valeva la pena rischiare tutto quanto per quella _gran figlia di puttana_

Zulema era d’accordo.

Maca avrebbe dovuto lasciarla nel deserto dell’Almeria.

_Morta._

*

Maca sapeva benissimo che lì non erano al sicuro, lei e Zulema. Certo non aveva bisogno che Castillo glielo ricordasse ad ogni occasione utile.

Il loro ultimo colpo in Almeria non era passato sotto silenzio: dopo giorni, i notiziari ne stavano ancora parlando e il mistero principale riguardava proprio lei, Macarena Ferreiro.

Era viva o morta? E, se era viva, dove si stava nascondendo? Collaborava davvero con le forze dell’ordine o no? Aveva fatto il doppio gioco e su questo nessuno aveva dubbi, ma per ingannare chi? Zulema Zahir o la polizia? Ed era davvero incinta? O forse se l’era inventato, per ingannare un povero uomo? E dove era il corpo di Zulema Zahir?

E sembrava che tutti avessero la verità in tasca. 

Macarena Ferreiro era una puttana, una che andava a letto con il proprio superiore solo per ottenerne vantaggi, non era forse per questo che era finita in carcere? Per essere andata a letto con il suo capo in modo da rovinargli il matrimonio e derubarlo dell’onesto lavoro di tutta una vita? E c’erano voci, no? Che fosse andata a letto anche con i funzionari del carcere. Una guardia, sì, di cui non si diceva il nome per non violarne la privacy, e anche quello stimato medico. Tutti uomini sposati, che gran puttana era, quella Macarena Ferreiro.

Ma no, Macarena Ferreiro era solo una povera vittima innocente, di cui tutti, dal suo capo, alla guardia, al dottore si erano approfittati. E lei cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare? Era solo una povera ragazza, cresciuta in una famiglia esemplare, rispettabile, che aveva perso ogni punto di riferimento con la morte dei genitori. No, la colpa era di quell’altra, quella Zulema Zahir. Con quel nome, poi, di certo non poteva essere spagnola. Era tutta colpa sua, già. L’aveva minacciata, l’aveva costretta, l’aveva corrotta. Povera bambina. Certo quella Zahir doveva averla uccisa, quando aveva iniziato a sospettare che l’avesse tradita, e poi l’aveva fatta a pezzi, l’aveva sciolta nell’acido, aveva fatto sparire ogni sua traccia da questo mondo.

Ma tutti, in ogni caso, erano d’accordo su una cosa: Zulema Zahir era morta. Non c’era possibilità alcuna che si fosse salvata, nossignori.

Zulema Zahir era morta.

Maca aveva già rotto una delle televisioni di Castillo.

E per evitare che anche il resto della casa incontrasse la furia di Maca, Castillo le aveva fatto notare che era positivo che Zulema fosse creduta morta, un vantaggio, per loro. Non l’avrebbero cercata. Non viva, almeno.

Ma stavano finendo il tempo a loro disposizione. E c’era una parte di Maca che sapeva benissimo quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, solo… Maca non era sicura di volerlo.

«Quando Zulema sarà in grado di-»

«Sarà troppo tardi, Maca» le disse Castillo, per l’ennesima volta.

Maca si morse il labbro inferiore, infastidita. Sapeva che Castillo aveva ragione. Solo… doveva esserci un’altra soluzione.

«Devi andartene da qui, Maca».

«Ma l’hai sentita, la veterinaria, no? Spostare Zulema ora-»

«Devi lasciare Zulema».

Maca sbatté un pugno contro il tavolo della cucina, Castillo si passò una mano sulla faccia, sospirando. Guardò Zulema, stesa sul tavolo del suo salotto, attraverso la porta aperta. Non lo capiva davvero perché Macarena si ostinasse a tornare indietro per Zulema, a rimanere per lei.

Macarena fece per aprire bocca, di certo per contraddire Castillo, quando la veterinaria suonò il campanello d’ingresso. L’uomo sospirò e, zoppicando, andò ad aprire, mentre Maca tornava accanto a Zulema. Dormiva lì, sul divano del salotto. E, con gran rammarico di Castillo, era anche lì che mangiava. A ogni briciola che cadeva sul suo prezioso tappeto persiano e a ogni nuova macchia di salsa che compariva sulla sua tappezzeria, il cuore di Castillo si stringeva dolorosamente.

«Mogliettina» disse la veterinaria, entrando in salotto e salutando Maca.

«Stronza» rispose questa, ostile.

Castillo si grattò la testa, decidendo di scomparire in cucina a preparare del caffè con cui correggere la grappa di cui sentiva estremo bisogno in quel momento.

Maca osserverò la veterinaria darsi da fare intorno al letto di Zulema, controllare i suoi parametri vitali, iniettare qualcosa nella sacca dei liquidi, controllare altri parametri ancora. 

«Come sta?» chiese infine.

La veterinaria alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non morta» disse solo.

Maca tirò un sospirò di sollievo.

_Non morta._

_Non morta_ era abbastanza.

«Ma lo sarà presto».

*

Saray Vargas non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo.

Sua moglie sosteneva che stesse negando l’ovvietà, ma Saray sapeva di avere ragione.

Zulema non era morta.

I telegiornali e i salotti da quattro soldi degli opinionisti potevano dire quello che volevano, Saray sapeva che Zulema non era morta. Non c’era il corpo, no? E anche la Rubia era scomparsa.

E, per quanto le costasse ammetterlo, se c’era qualcuno in grado di venire fuori vivo da una situazione impossibile, erano proprio Zulema e Maca. Certo, probabilmente non erano in buono stato – Zulema non ci aveva mai tenuto particolarmente, alla propria incolumità, la propria vita un prezzo più che abbordabile, secondo lei, per la libertà, ma Saray era sicura che entrambe l’avrebbero fatta franca.

Canticchiava, ancheggiando appena davanti ai fornelli, mentre preparava il pranzo per sé e per Estrella, abbondando con la salsa piccante che sua moglie detestava, approfittando del fatto che quel giorno avrebbe pranzato in ufficio.

Poi, il suo cellulare squillò. Un numero sconosciuto. Saray non poté trattenere un fremito di paura, perché qualcosa le suggeriva dovesse trattarsi di Zulema. Con la quantità di volte in cui lei e la Rubia erano finite sui notiziari, date più o meno per spacciate ogni volta, mai una volta Zulema l’aveva chiamata.

La mancanza di notizie era una buona notizia.

Ma una chiamata…

Le dita tremanti, Saray si decise infine a rispondere. «Pronto?»

«Vargas?»

«Castillo?!» esclamò la donna, spalancando gli occhi per lo stupore.

«Sì» un sospiro. «Senti, Vargas, forse dovresti prenderti una vacanza. Almuñécar è stupenda in questo periodo dell’anno»

«Castillo, di che cazzo stai parlando?»

«Credo che-» iniziò l’ispettore in pensione, ma la sua voce venne troncata all’improvviso, un fruscio dall’altra parte del telefono, una colorita imprecazione di Castillo. L’agitazione nel petto di Saray si faceva di secondo in secondo più stringente.

«Saray?»

«Rubia?!»

«Ha bisogno di te» le disse Maca, prima di chiudere repentinamente la telefonata, lasciando un’esterrefatta Saray Vargas ad osservare la parete di fronte a sé. Non c’era stato bisogno che la Rubia specificasse _chi_ avesse bisogno di lei perché Saray capisse. Lo sentiva. Quel primo squillo del suo cellulare le aveva rannuvolato il cuore, un esercito di dolore che si approcciava, lento ma inesorabile, richiamato dallo squillo di tromba.

La salsa piccante bollì fuori dalla pentola, sfrigolando sul fuoco. Questo, riscosse Saray. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, la donna impiattò la pasta in fretta e furia, chiamando Estrella e dicendole di sbrigarsi, che c’era un’emergenza e che l’avrebbe portata da sua madre – l’altra sua madre – quanto prima.

Doveva raggiungere Almuñécar e doveva farlo in fretta.

*

Lo schiaffo riecheggiò in tutta la stanza e, quando anche la sua eco si spense, rimasero tutti fermi, immobili. Maca si teneva la guancia, ora arrossata – bruciava, assaporando il gusto di sangue in bocca. Sorrise, perché quel sapore le ricordava le notti con Zulema, sotto la luna o tra le coperte, ma si vide anche costretta a chiudere gli occhi, perché le ricordava anche il corpo privo di forze di Zulema, tra le braccia, il sole cocente dell’Almeria sulla pelle.

Quando li aprì di nuovo, Maca guardò Saray, che torreggiava su di lei, il piccolo zaino di traverso sulle spalle. La donna non si era nemmeno sfilata la giacca entrando in casa di Castillo, cercando Zulema, uno sguardo terrorizzato negli occhi. E quella paura si era trasformata in rabbia non appena l’aveva vista lì, stesa sul tavolo.

E Saray sapeva esattamente di chi fosse la colpa.

«Avrebbe dovuto lasciarti morire in quella lavatrice» sibilò Saray.

Maca deglutì, non rispose. Saray la spinse. Con la coda dell’occhio, Maca notò Castillo fare un passo verso di loro, il bastone alzato. Con un discreto gesto della mano, Maca gli fece cenno di non intervenire.

«Dovevi assicurarti che questo non accadesse» continuò Saray, indicando Zulema con il dito.

«Lo so» ammise Maca e Saray la spinse di nuovo, facendola quasi inciampare su un basso tavolino. Castillo alzò gli occhi al cielo, una silenziosa preghiera rivolta a un Dio in cui comunque non aveva mai creduto perché la sua casa non subisse ulteriori danni. 

«Dovevi… Dovevi…»

 _Proteggerla_ , avrebbe voluto dire Saray e Maca lo capì. Ma nessuna delle due osò dirlo ad alta voce, ben consapevoli che Zulema avrebbe odiato essere considerata come qualcuno che avesse bisogno di protezione e non come la persona da cui gli altri avrebbero dovuto proteggersi.

Ma Maca lo sapeva, che avrebbe dovuto proteggerla.

E lo aveva fatto infinite volte.

L’aveva protetta ogni volta che una guardia le aveva sorprese, durante una rapina, sparandogli nelle gambe prima che quella potesse sparare a Zulema. L’aveva protetta quell’Ultimo dell’Anno, sparando a quei pezzi di merda che si erano avventati su Zulema. L’aveva protetta ogni volta in cui qualcuno aveva anche solo accennato a farle del male.

Eppure, nonostante tutto…

Maca non era nemmeno sicura del modo in cui aveva fallito. 

Da cosa non era riuscita a proteggere Zulema? Da Zulema stessa? O da Maca? Chi aveva messo Zulema sulla traiettoria di quelle pallottole? Chi delle due, tra Maca e Zulema, aveva perso il proprio filo all’interno della trama che stavano ordendo insieme, senza nemmeno saperlo, per legare l’altra? Chi, tra loro, si era spinta troppo oltre, in un gioco di cui non avevano mai rispettato le regole e in cui credevano di poter barare per sempre?

Maca non lo sapeva.

Sapeva solo che, tra loro, era Zulema quella stesa su un tavolo, in fin di vita.

E, per questo, Saray aveva ragione.

Era colpa sua.

«Dovresti esserci tu, al suo posto» sentenziò Saray, prima di sputarle addosso.

*

_Sei riarsa come il mare,_

_come un frutto di scoglio,_

_e non dici parole_

_e nessuno ti parla_

*

Maca non avrebbe voluto lasciare la stanza, ma le insistenze di Castillo perché si facesse una doccia e l’ostilità di Saray nei suoi confronti l’avevano convinta ad allontanarsi da Zulema, almeno per qualche minuto.

«Che?»

Saray, seduta al capezzale di Zulema, gli occhi chiusi e la testa sostenuta da un braccio, scattò in piedi.

«Zulema?» domandò, temendo di essersi immaginata la voce dell’altra.

Questa, a fatica, aprì gli occhi e rivolse lo sguardo verso di lei. Avrebbe anche voluto sorridere, Zulema, ma non ne ebbe la forza.

«Non dovevi» arrancò Zulema.

«Cosa?»

«Essere qui».

Saray si strinse nelle spalle, le sorrise. «Passavo di qua».

Zulema scosse la testa, poi piantò lo sguardo negli occhi di Saray. «L’ho scelto io, Gitana. Questo. Io. Non lei».

Non avrebbe detto altro, Saray lo sapeva.

Saray sapeva che Zulema non le avrebbe chiesto scusa per il male che le aveva fatto, per quella volta in cui l’aveva quasi uccisa e, con lei, Estrella. Saray glielo disse, però, che Estrella era cresciuta ed era meravigliosa e adorava davvero tanto sua zia Zulema, anche se non l’aveva mai conosciuta. Saray le raccontava sempre di zia Zulema. 

E Saray sapeva che Zulema non le avrebbe rinfacciato la morte di Fátima, quel tradimento per cui ancora, a volte, piangeva, la notte. La sognava, a volte. Saray sognava Fátima e si svegliava ansante. Però Saray lo disse, a Zulema, che portava fiori freschi sulla tomba di Fátima ogni settimana.

E Saray sapeva che Zulema non le avrebbe mai detto di non dimenticarla. Ma Saray lo disse, a Zulema, stringendole la mano, mentre gli occhi dell’altra si chiudevano, che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata.

Saray non sentì mai più la voce di Zulema, né rivide mai i suoi occhi.

_*_

_Nel cuore_

_hai silenzio, hai parole_

_inghiottite. Sei buia._

_Per te l’alba è silenzio._

_*_

#  **ATTO V**

_*_

_Some one was hurt_

_long time ago_

_*_

Guardava sempre fuori dalla finestra, come se attendesse l’arrivo di qualcuno. Sussultava ogni volta che la porta di un’auto veniva sbattuta, fissava il volto di ogni donna che passasse davanti a casa fino a quando era certa di non conoscerla e si stringeva spesso, ossessivamente, una mano intorno al collo, un gesto che Encarna le aveva visto fare per tutta la vita. Aveva sempre avuto un effetto rassicurante, su sua madre, quello stringersi le dita intorno al collo, ma Encarna non le aveva mai chiesto perché.

Aveva imparato, fin dalla più tenera età, a non fare domande sul passato di sua madre. Non a suo zio Román, non a Castillo, né tantomeno a Maca stessa. Certo non era un mistero che sua madre fosse stata in carcere, né erano un mistero le circostanze della sua nascita, figlia del poliziotto con cui Maca stava collaborando per incastrare un potente narcotrafficante, un certo Ramala. Questa, almeno, era la versione ufficiale, la versione che circolava in casa Ferreiro. Ma Encarna sapeva che doveva esserci altro: aveva fatto le sue ricerche, aveva trovato numerosi articoli di giornale e servizi del telegiornale su internet, riguardo tutta quella brutta storia che era stata la ragione della sua nascita, ed era stato ben resto chiaro che sua madre non era così innocente come si raccontava in famiglia.

E, per questo, i rapporti tra loro erano precipitati. Encarna aveva solo quindici anni, allora, ed era un’adolescente convinta che il mondo si dividesse in giusto e sbagliato, buoni e cattivi, bianco e nero. Non le vedeva ancora, tutte le sfumature dell’esistere che rendono la vita tanto difficile e, al tempo stesso, degna di essere vissuta.

Ad ogni modo, già prima di allora, i rapporti tra Encarna e Maca erano stati difficili. Sua madre le voleva bene, di questo Encarna non poteva dubitare, ma c’era qualcosa, in Maca, una parte di lei che sua madre teneva gelosamente nascosta, come se temesse che il mondo potesse rovinarla o danneggiarla. Era come un segreto, una storia mai raccontata, un luogo accessibile a Maca e a Maca soltanto, dove nessuno mai avrebbe potuto trovarla, dove Maca sembrava volersi rifugiare, lasciandosi indietro tutto il resto.

Ed Encarna lo sapeva, di essere l’unica ragione per cui sua madre rimaneva.

E questo la faceva sentire un peso, di troppo, fuori luogo.

Forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a non nascere.

Ma Encarna sapeva che la decisione di nascere non era stata sua e, perciò, sua madre non poteva certo colpevolizzarla – con quell’abisso oscuro che era il suo passato e che frapponeva tra loro, tenendole a distanza.

Alla fine, era stato facile odiarla.

Poi, però, crescendo, aveva smesso.

Aveva capito, Encarna, che le persone non si dividono tra buone e cattive, che non si dividono affatto, ecco, perché le persone sono solo persone, nulla più.

Compresa sua madre.

E aveva capito, Encarna, che quel passato che Maca si ostinava a tacere era semplicemente troppo doloroso perché potesse rivivere in un racconto. Lo aveva capito un pomeriggio di qualche anno prima, quando lo zio Román era morto e sua madre era stata troppo triste, troppo stanca per rifarsi il letto.

Alzando il cuscino di sua madre, quello che Encarna aveva scambiato per un foglietto di carta era volato a terra, giallognolo per la patina dal tempo, con gli angoli arrotondati per essere stato stretto troppo a lungo. Incuriosita, lo aveva raccolto.

 _Zulema &Macarena S.L. _era tutto quello che c’era scritto, in una grafia spigolosa che Encarna era sicura non fosse di Maca. Voltò il pezzo di carta e solo allora si accorse che si trattava di una vecchia polaroid e, trattenendo il fiato, riconobbe sua madre, sorridente. Accanto a lei, le teste vicine, vide un’altra donna, un viso che le sembrò familiare, pur non riuscendo a ricordare dove l’avesse già vista.

Encarna avvicinò la foto agli occhi, notò le guance arrossate di sua madre, gli angoli della bocca tirati, come se stesse nascondendo una punta di imbarazzo – eppure sua madre non aveva mai avuto vergogna, nel farsi fotografare. E quella luce che aveva negli occhi… Non aveva mai visto quella luce negli occhi di sua madre, mai. Macarena Ferreiro era felice, in quella foto, completamente felice, felice come sua figlia non l’aveva mai vista in tutta la sua vita, come se non avesse ancora un passato, ma solo un lungo, radioso futuro. Encarna ignorò la punta di dolore nel suo cuore, quel sentimento di inadeguatezza che talvolta riaffiorava ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni, per convincerla che era lei e lei soltanto la ragione per cui gli occhi di sua madre non brillavano più. Ma lo sapeva, Encarna, di non essere la ragione di quella tristezza dell’anima che sembrava affliggere sua madre notte e giorno.

Spostò gli occhi sull’altra donna, quella dal viso familiare che pur non conosceva, chiedendosi se fosse il motivo per cui sua madre fosse tanto felice in quella foto. Era sicura di sì, Encarna. Ed era anche sicura di aver appena trovato il nome di quell’abisso oscuro in cui sua madre voleva lasciarsi cadere da tutta una vita.

_*_

_Some one has died_

_long time ago_

_*_

_«Basta cazzate, Maca» le disse Román._

_Maca lo ignorò, lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra._

_Una parte di lei si aspettava ancora di vederla comparire da un momento all’altro. A volte, la notte, si svegliava ansante, sicura che, una volta aperti gli occhi, l’avrebbe vista lì, seduta ai piedi del suo letto._

_«Credevi fosse così facile liberarti di me, Rubia?» le avrebbe detto, una pistola in mano, un sorriso sul volto._

_Ma Zulema non c’era mai._

_Zulema non c’era più._

_Zulema era morta._

_Se lo ripeteva spesso, Maca, che Zulema era morta, ma non riusciva a dare un senso a quello parole. Erano suoni vuoti, a cui la realtà si rifiutava di adeguarsi._

_Semplicemente, Maca non riusciva a… crederci._

_E non riusciva nemmeno a credere al fatto che la polizia le avesse vietato di partecipare al funerale di Zulema. Nonostante tutti gli sforzi di Castillo, Maca era agli arresti domiciliari._ Una formalità, davvero, _l’aveva rassicurata l’ispettore,_ ma una formalità necessaria.

_Maca gli avrebbe sparato, se avesse avuto una pistola con sé in quel momento._

_Era pieno di stronzate anche lui, lui con la sua documentazione falsa che attestava che lei, in realtà, aveva lavorato per la polizia per tutto quel tempo, che aveva passato informazioni, che agiva sotto copertura per incastrare Zulema._

_Avrebbe voluto vomitare, Maca, e sapeva benissimo che non si trattava della gravidanza._

_Ma era per quella bambina – perché era sicura che si trattasse di una bambina, che Maca aveva deciso di cancellare sé stessa, di mentire al mondo intero, di rinnegare… di rinnegare quello che lei e Zulema erano state._

_Qualsiasi cosa fossero state._

_«Maca, per fav-»_

_«Non farò cazzate, Román» sbottò infine Maca, con rabbia._

_Aveva pensato di fuggire. Ma sapeva anche che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Per la bambina, certo. Ma anche perché là fuori non era affatto differente da qua dentro. Non più ormai._

_Zulema non ci sarebbe stata._

_Non là fuori, non qua dentro._

_«Vado a dormire» aggiunse poi, in tono piatto e, con passo pesante, raggiunse la sua camera da letto, quella in cui aveva trascorso la sua infanzia. Dopo la morte dei loro genitori, Maca e Román ne avevano ereditato la casa e suo fratello vi si era trasferito con la famiglia. Era una casa grande, ci sarebbe stato posto anche per lei. E per sua figlia._

_Si gettò sul letto, infilò la mano sotto il cuscino, strinse le dita intorno alla foto di lei e Zulema._

Per ricordati che eravamo giovani, che eravamo belle - che siamo state libere. E che in parte, ma solo in parte, insieme ci siamo sentite meno sole.

_*_

_Fummo fatti per questo._

_Se tu od io cede all’urto,_

_segue una notte lunga_

_che non è pace o tregua_

_e non è morte vera._

_Tu non sei più._

_*_

Encarna sapeva di quel loculo, sua madre le aveva mostrato l’atto di proprietà. «Dovrai seppellirmi qui» le aveva detto, «solo qui». Encarna aveva annuito.

Perciò, quando suo marito era venuto a chiamarla per dirle che c’era qualcosa che non andava con sua madre, Encarna sapeva cosa fare.

Era mattina, i bambini non si erano ancora svegliati e lei stava preparando la colazione per tutta la famiglia, in quella stessa cucina in cui era cresciuta e in cui, le piaceva ricordare, anche sua nonna aveva cucinato ogni giorno per la sua famiglia. Non l’aveva mai conosciuta, quella nonna di cui portava il nome, ma dai racconti di sua madre e di suo zio era certa dovesse essere una donna meravigliosa.

Quella mattina, suo marito aveva bussato alla porta della suocera come faceva sempre, sapendo che la donna dormiva molto poco e sarebbe già stata sveglia, così da aiutarla a raggiungere la cucina. Ma Maca non aveva risposto.

Encarna l’aveva trovata seduta davanti alla finestra, gli occhi chiusi. Era fredda e, tra le dita, stringeva quella vecchia foto, quella con _Zulema &Macarena S.L_. scritto sul retro.

Le lacrime avevano preso a scivolare lungo il viso di Encarna e, subito, suo marito le si era messo accanto, l’aveva sorretta.

E faceva male, sì, perché perdere una madre fa sempre male.

Ma Encarna piangeva per quel sorriso che sua madre, nella morte, aveva, quello con gli angoli della bocca tirati.

Lo stesso che aveva nella foto che stringeva al cuore.

_*_

_Combatteremo ancora,_

_combatteremo sempre,_

_perché cerchiamo il sonno_

_della morte affiancati,_

_e abbiamo voce roca_

_fronte bassa e selvaggia_

_e un identico cielo_

_*_

Durante il funerale, Encarna capì perché sua madre volesse essere sepolta lì.

Accanto al loculo che stava accogliendo Maca, Encarna ne vide uno senza fiori, uno scorpione inciso sul marmo.

_Zulema Zahir._

_Zulema._

Encarna fissò a lungo la foto accanto al nome. 

Era lei, sì, la stessa Zulema.

Era la Zulema di sua madre.

E ricordò, all’improvviso, dove avesse già visto quel volto, tanti anni prima, quando ancora non conosceva il mondo. L’aveva visto in tutti quei notiziari e in tutti quei giorni che aveva guardato letto consumato alla ricerca della verità sul passato di sua madre.

E fu certa di aver fatto la scelta giusta nel lasciare la vecchia foto – _Zulema &Macarena S.L_. tra le mani di sua madre senza vita.

*

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi –_

_questa notte che ci accompagna_

_dal mattino alla sera, insonne,_

_sorda, come un vecchio rimorso_

_o un vizio assurdo_

*

_Era notte._

_Maca non dormiva._

_Non poteva._

_Non voleva._

_Era sola._

_Sola, con Zulema._

_Le stringeva la mano._

_«Puta Rubia»._

_Un bisbiglio soltanto._

_Forse lo aveva sognato._

_Ma avvicinò comunque il volto a quello di Zulema, pallido come la luna che le illuminava._

_C’era la luna piena, quella notte._

_Erano stanchi, gli occhi di Zulema._

_Eppure, Maca vi vide ancora quel fuoco da cui si era lasciata scottare, da cui ora voleva farsi consumare._

_A fatica, Zulema sollevò l’altro braccio, quello lasciato libero dalla presa di Maca._

_Le strinse le dita intorno al collo, attirandola a sé._

_E le stava togliendo l’aria, Zulema._

_Maca chiuse gli occhi._

_Il respiro di Zulema sulle labbra._

_Sapeva di sangue._

_Il bacio di Zulema sapeva di sangue._

_E sapeva di sale, per quelle lacrime che scorrevano sul viso di Maca e bagnavano le labbra di Zulema. Salate, come gli abissi più neri._

_La chiamano anche soffio vitale, l’anima._

_E la loro tutta espiò in quel bacio._

_*_

«Sei invecchiata, Rubia».

Maca le sorrise.

C’era la luna piena, quella notte.

«Perché ci hai messo così tanto? Ti eri dimenticata di me?»

Zulema si strinse nelle spalle. «E tu? Ti sei dimenticata di me?»

Maca scosse la testa. No. Non l’aveva dimenticata. Non era passato giorno – o notte, senza pensare a lei. «Ma non credere che non ci abbia provato».

«Puta Rubia» rispose Zulema.

E Maca rise, si alzò, seguì Zulema.

Verso dove, non lo sapeva.

Vide il proprio corpo, abbandonato sulla sedia, sorridente nella morte. E poi colse un riflesso soltanto in quella stessa finestra dove l’aveva aspettata per tutti quegli anni.

E vide sé stessa e vide Zulema che la guardava. 

Ed erano giovani, ed erano belle – ed erano libere.

E insieme erano meno sole.

*

_Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo._

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi._

_Sarà come smettere un vizio,_

_come vedere nello specchio_

_riemergere un viso morto,_

_come ascoltare un labbro chiuso._

_Scenderemo nel gorgo muti._

**  
***

**Author's Note:**

> NdA   
> Prima di tutto, grazie per aver letto <3   
> Seconda cosa, questa non doveva essere una OS, ma una mini-long di 5 capitoli MOLTO diversa (aka, Zulema si sarebbe salvata). Ma il fatto è che quello che davvero mi disturba del finale di El oasis non è la morte di Zulema (che fa male, ma è comprensibile), ma l’ultima interazione tra Maca e Zulema (cosa era quella cosa, esattamente?!).   
> E quindi la FF ha cambiato corso ed eccoci qui.   
> Poi, tutte le citazioni inframezzate al testo (quelle in corsivo e centrate, per capirci) sono di Cesare Pavese (da Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi).  
> Infine, se dovessero esserci delle imprecisioni (ad esempio che fine ha fatto Castillo o la scarne descrizione di Almuñécar) mi scuso ^^”   
> Grazie ancora, a presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
